Halliwell
Halliwell (also known as Old man Halliwell, Red Glow, The Majian, and Old General Halliwell)Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Masquerade" Script p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc.Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Masquerade" Script p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc.Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Masquerade" Script p. 31. CPT Holdings, Inc.Jim (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:22-12:24). Time Life Entertainment. Jim says: "Old General Halliwell's ghost is in there." is a leader of ghosts that resided in the Halliwell Mansion. Kenny Fenderman was dared into going in there to bust him. History It seems Halliwell did not move on and still commands an army in the after life. The ghost is something of a local legend and his home is regarded as a haunted house. A young boy named Willie Bradford knew the legend and dared one of his peers, Kenny Fenderman, to prove his affiliation with the Ghostbusters by catching Halliwell. Armed with only the experimental Ecto-Aroma Eliminator and no knowledge of what it did nor how to use it, Fenderman faced certain doom. Luckily, the Ghostbusters tracked down the Eliminator's isotope using a Geiger Counter and discovered Fenderman and his dilemma. After consulting Tobin's Spirit Guide, Egon Spengler likened him to a single intelligence directing spirit activity in the house.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:31-18:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "There's a single intelligence directing the spirit activity in this house." With that much P.K.E., he could, in theory, blow up the Containment Unit.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:42-18:47). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That much psychokinetic energy at its command, we could be in serious trouble. It might be able to blow up the Containment Unit." But if a powerful enough kinetic force of near atomic levels could blow it apart during trapping, the conditions of the Containment Unit would prevent it from reforming.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But if a powerful enough kinetic force could blow it apart upon being trapped, the conditions in the Containment Unit would prevent it from reforming."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:55-18:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Near atomic levels."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:13-20:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The blast totally discorporated the thing!" The unstable prototype Ecto-Aroma Eliminator was used to discorporate Halliwell and he was successfully trapped. Powers Halliwell can control lesser ghosts and generate a supernatural wind. He also has so much P.K.E. at his disposal, he could blow up the Containment Unit if placed inside in his regular state. Trivia *The only words spoken by Halliwell was "Ghostbusters!" *On page 14 of Ghostbusters Issue #9, Halliwell makes a non-canon cameo to the left of the Fort Wayne Army ghosts. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Masquerade" References Gallery Primary Canon Masquerade12.jpg Masquerade13.jpg Halliwell05.jpg Halliwell06.jpg Halliwell02.jpg|Ghostbusters open fire Halliwell03.jpg|Discorporated Halliwell04.jpg|Trapped Secondary Canon HalliwellIDW9.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters